Toy Soldiers
by RayneDarkMoon
Summary: Temptaion, it can lead people to do a lot of things. Some small, some large and some that could throw the entire world out of balance. A SerenaDarien story, however, this may not have a good ending :)
1. Chapter One: A New Evil

Hey guys! This is my first attempt at a Sailor Moon Fanfiction in almost four years. Please be honest with your reviews, I find them to be a huge help! I posted this at and I haven't gotten a single review. I am hoping to get some here. Good, Bad, Ugly, I don't care. In this story, I use the english names. I have a few of my own made up characters which you will be able to easily pick out. I hope that you guys enjoy this as much as I did writing this! I have more chapters waiting to be posted, as soon as my Beta-Reader is done, they will be posted!

* * *

**Chapter One  
****A New Evil**

"Look at them, Rayne; they're so peaceful, so happy. If they only knew, what evil is forming in the outer solar system of Mimas. They would not be so happy then." a voice said with a bitter tone as they stood in the shadows watching as Tokyo's beloved group of Sailor Scouts celebrated another victory over the Grunge Master's minion.

"Serenity," Rayne hissed in response.

"Calm yourself," the other voice, snapped at her as held Rayne back from stepping out of the shadows and from being seen by the group of Sailor Scouts. "We are here for a reason, Rayne don't forget that. The Queen sent us here on a mission."

"Don't you think I know that, Trinity?"

-Tokyo High School-

"We have a new student who is joining us from Canada." Ms. Hoover said reading aloud from a tiny piece of paper in her well-manicured hands. Before she was able to continue, a knock echoed throughout the classroom, awaking Serena Tsukino from her pleasant pre-lunch slumber that she always took in her calculus class. A smile crossed the thin rose tinted lips of Ms. Hoover and she walked towards the wooden door to answer it.

Ms. Hoover opened the door to reveal a tall young woman who looked to be about the age of seventeen. She had blue-black hair that was pulled back into a ponytail; her deep magenta eyes had a dead stare to them, and around her pale neck rested an odd symbol. On the top of the symbol an upright crescent moon, the remainder of the symbol consisted of an upside down Celtic cross. The thing Serena was unaware of was that the upside down Celtic cross design was the symbol of the planet Eros, a rather large planet in the heart of the forgotten solar system known in past times as Nereid. Serena quickly grabbed the pink bunny pencil her brother Sammy had given her for her birthday, which rested on the top right hand corner of her desk, and with great speed; she drew the symbol on the back of her Calculus

notebook. If anyone knew what the symbol meant or where it came from it came from it would be Trista, the great guardian of time.

"Right on time, class I would like you to meet Rayne." Ms. Hoover exclaimed with a rather cheerful tone to her voice. "There's a seat available right next to Serena over there. Serena, if you wouldn't mind, could you please show Rayne around the school today?"

"Um, sure Ms. Hoover, it's no problem." Serena responded

"OK then, it's settled. You may be seated now Rayne, and enjoy Tokyo High School!" Ms. Hoover clapped her hands together happily and rested her hand on the small of Rayne's back, pushing her towards her seat.

Rayne slowly walked over to her new desk without even a simple glance at her fellow classmates and sat down in the hard uncomfortable seats, completely ignoring the math lesson-taking place. Rayne stared at Serena profusely as if was Serena were the plague and laughed to herself before turning her attention towards the board.

The bell signaling class was over for the morning echoed throughout the school loudly, and in union all the students in Ms. Hoover's class let out a relieved sigh showing their thankfulness to the fact that the dreaded class was finally over. Serena also sighed in relief, gathering her books into a heap in her small, slim arms

and turned her attention to Rayne and offered her a warm, welcoming smile.

"So you're from Canada correct?" Serena asked walking over beside Rayne's desk.

Rayne stopped packing up her books and glanced up at the blonde in front of her with a half caring look on her face, her eyes, however told a completely other story. The look in her eyes was a look of pure and utter hate. "Yes, I am and no, in case you're wondering, we do not live in igloos and no, there are no polar bears walking down the street."

A hearty laugh escaped the lips of Serena. Rayne glared up at Serena and gave her a look that could easily kill. Rayne shook her head and threw her black backpack over her broad shoulders. She was about to leave the classroom, completely ignoring Serena when Serena

grabbed the back of her white uniform shirt in attempt to stop her.

"Do you have someone to eat lunch with? If you don't, I'm sure my friends wouldn't mind if you hang out with us." Serena asked with a sincere voice, trying desperately to be friend this girl despite the rudeness she was receiving from her.

Rayne smirked rudely, turned around to face Serena, and shook her head in disbelief, "I have some friends, believe it or not, who transferred here with me. You go run along with your little friend's meatball head, nothing I have to say would be of any interest to you."

With that, Rayne turned around, purposely hitting Serena with her bag and walked out of the classroom, leaving Serena alone in the dark room. Serena still stood beside Rayne's desk completely taken back by how rude Rayne was being towards her.

'The nerve of that girl, I try so hard to be welcoming to her and this is how she repays me!' Serena thought

Serena's thought was quickly put on hold when the communicator inside of her pink shoulder bag began to beep loudly. She reached inside the side pocket of her bag and opened it. The only noise that came from the communicator was static and a large amount of screaming. The school was under attack again by one of the Grunge Master's minions. Serena gave a frustrated sigh and removed the locket from her uniform and raised it up, prepared to transform into

the beautiful beloved hero of Tokyo, Eternal Sailor Moon.

"Moon Eternal, Make-up!"

-Outside-

"I don't know if we can hold this guy much longer!" Super Sailor Venus shouted sending another attack at the villain, barley affecting him.

Eternal Sailor Moon raised her staff, about to attack the monster known as Lipides when out of nowhere, a brilliant ray of dark light incased the villain and it disappeared. The sailor scouts looked around in confusion, wondering what had just taken place, wondering if they had just been put into a deadly trap. A wave of

dark purple smoke appeared in the sky and a deep, husky laughing voice filled the air sending chills down the spines of the Sailor Scouts, they knew whatever it was it was evil, pure evil. A figure appeared before the eleven scouts and Tuxedo Mask, it was a man with short blue hair and deadly blood red eyes that showed pure evil. The

kind of evil you would never want to know exists, yet in the pit of your stomach you know it does, it's the kind of evil that make even the bravest cringe at the thought of it. His deadly stare was now on the leader of the scouts, Eternal Sailor Moon. The group looked up at the man with fear in their eyes. Super Sailor Mini Moon retreated and

hid in Tuxedo Mask's cape. In the magenta eyes of the wise guardian of time, panic grew. She knew who this new enemy was; she had seen him in the days of the Silver Millennium from the darkest shadows in the Hall of Mirror. She clenched onto her trusted staff as the gem glowed a brilliant red, it was the great enemy of Mimas.

"Pathetic little sailor scouts," the man hissed, venom spewing from his every word. "You have trouble defeating one of the Grunge minions? And to think I was actually somewhat impressed with that victory you pulled over the great Queen of the Negaverse, Queen Beryl and the Doom Phantom."

"Who are you?" Eternal Sailor Moon shouted demanding to know who this mysterious new enemy was and to attempt to show herself, the new enemy and her trusted scouts she was not afraid, however, she failed horribly.

"Serenity, I am-"

"Dimmu, Lord of the dark solar system known as Mimas!" Super Sailor Pluto shouted hastily, narrowing her eyes with an intense anger. "Mimas was once a peaceful Kingdom ran in union with the six planets within it, until Dimmu was brainwashed by Queen Beryl. She sent him and his minions to Mimas in attempt to destroy the peacefulness it shared along with the other solar systems within our galaxy. He had not only succeeded in doing so, but in the process he gained enough man power to easily over throw Queen Beryl as ruler of the Negaverse. However he foreseen her destruction and he decided against it and remained in Mimas until he was ready to attack and destroy everything that comes into his path."

"Smart girl Pluto, Guardian of Time, you knew I was coming. However, when and where was a mystery."

Dimmu lowered himself onto ground level and began walking closer to the smallest of the scouts, Mini Moon who was still hiding in the cape of Tuxedo Mask. Sailor Saturn instantly pulled Mini Moon away from Tuxedo Mask, put Mini Moon behind her, and raised her staff at

Dimmu's throat. Dimmu simply raised his hand and waved it to the side, sending Saturn's staff flying into the concrete twenty feet away.

"Stupid girl," said Dimmu as he raised Saturn into the air causing panic throughout her companions. "Trying to stop me Saturn is not a very wise thing to do. It can get people hurt or even worse, killed. You're the sailor scout of death; you of all people should have known that," he threw Saturn in the same direction her staff had been thrown, rendering her out conscious. "Who's next in line to be the hero today? How about you Princess Serenity?"

"Leave her alone. You want either of them and you'll have to get through me." Tuxedo Mask warned Dimmu standing in front of both Eternal Sailor Moon and Super Sailor Mini Moon, protecting them at any cost, even if it meant sacrificing his own life.

Dimmu shook his head, removed his mask and stared him dead straight in the eyes. "Endymion, always trying to be the protector of your princess, and now your future daughter Princess Rini, the thing is Endymion, what's the point? The future will not be happening. Crystal Tokyo will never exist. Just like Mimas, I will destroy this pathetic solar system and everyone in it will become my slave, including your precious Princess Serenity."

"JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!"

Dimmu's head quickly turned in the direction of Jupiter and raised his hand forming a reflector and sent Jupiter's attack right back at her. Jupiter went down like a ton of bricks, out cold and barley breathing. A cold, sadistic laugh escaped his lips as Eternal Sailor Moon ran to the aid of her fallen comrade.

"Sailor Jupiter!"

"I told you, you cannot destroy me, nothing can! Give up now Sailor Scouts, you do not stand a chance against my power!" Dimmu raised himself back into the sky, hovering over the terrified scouts. "Consider this your warning; next time we meet however, I will be looking into your dear princess' eyes, watching as death takes over her."

The purple smoke once again appeared, wrapping Dimmu in it and within seconds, he was gone. The inner scouts tended to Super Sailor Jupiter while the outer scouts along with Super Mini Moon attended to Super Sailor Saturn. In between, the fallen scouts stood Super Sailor Pluto with a grim look on her face. She knew what this enemy brought with him to earth and the havoc he would create. She lowered her head and her green hair fell from its position behind her shoulders, covering her saddened face. This was going to be the toughest battle the scouts were going to have to face to date and possibly ever. Luckily, Dimmu's style of working slowly in order torture and torment his enemy would give the scouts' time to work out a plan. Whatever the plan was, one thing was for sure, they needed help and they needed it quickly. Super Sailor Pluto's head shot up when she heard a scream escape Eternal Sailor Moon's lips. Something was terribly wrong with Super Sailor Jupiter; she could feel it within her veins.

"Pluto! Jupiter, she isn't breathing!" Eternal Sailor Moon shouted panic filling her voice.

"Saturn's hurt, she's too weak! She cannot use her power to help Jupiter!" Super Sailor Neptune called out. "We need to get her to a hospital before it's too late."

"There's no time for that," a voice said from behind the guardian of time. The scouts all turned around to see from whom the voice belonged too. Behind Super Sailor Pluto stood a group four girls who looked like they were Sailor Scouts. The one who had spoken was tall with jet-black hair and eyes like the sky, with an un-canning resemblance to Tuxedo Mask. Her uniform was brown at the collar and skirt with emerald green lining and bows. In the center of the bow on her chest was an ocean blue locket with the symbol of earth in silver lettering, her golden tiara had a beautiful emerald in the middle of it, and this stranger was known as Sailor Earth. "We need to get her out of her so that our leader can heal her."

"Your leader? What leader? Who are you people?" Eternal Sailor Moon asked in a concerned tone. Unsure if the women standing before her were friend or foe, and she was not about to wait to find out.

"Princess Serenity!" Sailor Earth exclaimed. "We were sent here in order to help you, as requested by the Queen. We are simply taking orders. We do not have time to stand around and argue when there is a life of a Sailor Scout at stake. So you can make your choice now, you can trust us, and our leader can save Jupiter or you can decide to not trust us and Jupiter will perish."

Eternal Sailor Moon looked at Super Sailor Jupiter as Sailor Earth spoke, at this point and time, she did not have many choices, she had two and one would result in the death of her dear friend. Eternal Sailor Moon let out a deep heartfelt sighed, stood up from her friend's side, walked over to Sailor Earth and stood in front of her face-to-face with a rather serious look on her face. Like many other times, Eternal Sailor Moon was left with a decision that could change the lives of everyone around her in a matter of seconds. In this matter, it was the life of one of her dearest and oldest friends. Eternal Sailor Moon looked at Sailor Earth dead straight in the eyes with a very serious glare. She was serious as well as concerned. Although she did not trust this stranger, she knew that too much lay on the lines and for the first time in a great while, she took a chance.

"Alright, bring her to your leader." Eternal Sailor Moon said slowly her voice barely even a whisper. "But we're coming with you, and if you hurt Jupiter, even one strand on her head I will insure that your destruction will be a painful one, are we clear?"

"Crystal Clear Princess."

Sailor Earth walked to the middle of the scouts and closed her eyes. Slowly, the tiara on her forehead disappeared and replaced with the glowing green symbol of the Earth. The sight of the symbol took Tuxedo mask by surprise and left him with a great amount of confusion. It has always been believed that the sailor scouts were princesses' of their own respected planets, and if that were true, then why was this sailor scout baring the symbol of Earth when he had no memory of her? Soon a green light surrounded the sailor scouts, and Tuxedo Mask, and carried them away to find Sailor Earth's leader, whoever it may be.

Within a few short seconds the Sailor Scouts along with Tuxedo Mask, the mystery scouts, Luna and Artemis, they landed in a familiar place. A brilliant light surrounded Eternal Sailor Moon as the Silver

Crystal left her locket and joined once again with the Crescent Moon Wand floating in front of her, leaving Eternal Sailor Moon deformed and in the gown of Princess Serenity. Princess Serenity looked around her carefully, recognizing the smell and the view of the Earth from where she stood. She glanced down at her feet; she was standing on a marble walkway and everywhere around her brilliantly beautiful flowers blossomed. The gasp from her fellow friends told her what she already knew, but could not believe. She slowly turned around and gazed upon something she never expected to see again, the Moon

Kingdom, she was home. Princess Serenity's eyes filled with tears as she carefully walked closer to the palace, afraid that she was in some sort of wonderful dream and that it would all disappear. She could not understand how this was possible, or could is be possible that she really was standing on the outer corridors of the Moon Palace?


	2. Chapter Two: Turn of Events

This One's a Long One...I hope you enjoy it. If you read it, PLEASE Review it. I dont even know if I'm going to keep it on here yet...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2  
Turn of Events**

"How… How is this possible?" Luna asked running over to Sailor Earth's side, she too was amazed and confused by the visions before her. "The Kingdom was destroyed in the battle against Queen Beryl. How… is this some sort of illusion?"

"No, Luna; this is the real Moon Kingdom, it was just rebuilt," Sailor Heartache replied, walking up beside Sailor Earth with a smile on her face. This Sailor Scout was slightly shorter then Sailor Earth with golden blonde hair that fell gently down her back, ending at the small of her back. Her uniform was a dark blood red color at the collar, skirt, heel shoes and choker with pale red bows. The locket on her chest was black with a silver symbol that resembled a Celtic knot shield. "It took a great deal of time and energy but we rebuilt it."  
"Good news, Princess," Super Sailor Mercury announced happily, "Sailor Jupiter is breathing and on her way to recovery."

"We?" Princess Serenity asked gripping the crescent wand tightly in, her right hand only half-hearing Super Sailor Mercury's announcement. "Why?"

However, before Princess Serenity's question was answered the sound of a deep husky sadistic laugh filled the air it belonged to Dimmu. Tuxedo mask ran to Princess Serenity's side and griped onto her right arm to protect her, and transformed into Prince Endymion in a matter of seconds. Dark purple smoke appeared in the sky signaling the appearance of Dimmu. This time, he was not alone. Once the smoke cleared, two men could be seen standing behind him with swords in their hands, ready to destroy the Sailor Scouts at the command of their leader. The Sailor Scouts placed themselves in front of their princess, trying to protect her at all costs.

"Always trying to protect the precious Princess Serenity," Dimmu said lowering himself as well as his minions to ground level. "I never really understood how the great Queen Serenity could turn her back on something so innocent just because they are a half-breed, do you Princess Trinity Endymion?"

"Princess Trinity Endymion?" Prince Darien exclaimed looking at the group mysterious new sailor scouts, which Dimmu now circled.

"So you haven't told them? Oh, I'm sorry," Dimmu, replied sarcastically, covering his mouth in surprise. "I didn't mean…"

"Shut your trap, Dimmu." snapped Sailor Earth

Dimmu turned towards Sailor Earth, anger burned fiercely within his eyes. Dimmu raised his hand, and in a swift movement; he lifted Sailor Earth from the floor and held her in that position. The other scouts, along with Princess Serenity and Prince Darien became frozen, unable to help free Sailor Earth from Dimmu's deadly grip.

"DARK MOON SEPTURE DESTRUCT!" a voice shouted from the distance.

A large ray of black light hit Dimmu and his minions' full force sending Dimmu stumbling, releasing the scouts from their frozen state and Sailor Earth into a heap on the marble walkways. Sailor Destiny and the other scouts ran to her aid quickly, luckily she was still alive, barely, but alive. Dimmu's eyes turned black with anger, he turned around and went to attack Princess Serenity, when out of nowhere a young woman tackled him to the ground. The two minions charged the woman, but with relative ease, she used her staff to knock them off their feet and onto the ground, rendering them out conscious. Dimmu regained his posture and stared at the girl dead straight in the eyes. The girl was another one of the mystery scouts. She had long blue-black hair that was pulled into a ponytail and a set of emotionless magenta eyes. Her uniform was black with silver in the skirt and collar. Her knee high buckle style boots and choker had the same symbol on them that Rayne was wearing in Serena's calculus class earlier that day. Her large full-length staff was made up of the symbol on her choker and boots with a magenta gem in the centre of the upright crescent moon. The locket on her chest however, was black with a single upright crescent moon on it.

"Well if it isn't Sailor Dark Moon, the great warrior of the Planet Eros," Dimmu hissed, "Or should I say soldier of Eros and-"  
"Dark Moon?" Prince Endymion questioned under his breath in confusion

"One more word out of you Dimmu and you'll be joining your wife in hell." Sailor Dark Moon snapped back and inched closer to him with her staff aimed at his neck.

"Perhaps we'll do this another time, Princess." Dimmu snarled at the woman in front of him.

"Now seems like a dahm good time to me."

Dimmu grinned, hovering himself and his minions into the air once more as smoke surrounded them. Sailor Dark Moon gripped her staff tightly prepared to fight. "How does it feel being betrayed by those who are supposed to care the most?"

"My friends have never nor ever will betray me!" Sailor Dark Moon exclaimed angrily

"I was not talking about your friends my dear, I meant your parents."

With those final words, Dimmu disappeared. Sailor Dark Moon's body began to shake as tears filled her eyes. The dark haired soldier fell to her knees and broke into deep, painful sobs. Prince Endymion stared at the girl closely, her knew this girl, some how, he just could not figure out where he knew her. He was getting the same unexplained feeling from Sailor Dark Moon as he was getting from Sailor Earth only this feeling was much more intense. Sailor Earth and Sailor Destiny rushed to the side of their dear friend; however, Sailor Dark Moon leaped to her feet and pushed her friends away from her. Her friends looked at her with the utmost concern in their faces and tried to approach Sailor Dark Moon but she would not have it.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"We want to help you. You're our friend." Sailor Destiny responded, pleading with her friend

Sailor Dark Moon slowly backed away from the group of people in front of her. "I have no friends."

"Don't do this!" Sailor Waterfall shouted catching the attention of the others. This scout was had baby blue colored hair and icy-blue eyes. Her uniform was also baby blue at the collar, skirt and mid-calf boots; the bow on her back and on her chest was a navy blue color. Her choker was baby blue and had a beautiful navy water dragon symbol on it. "We have never done anything to betray you! We have always been loyal to you! Do you remember when you first came to our solar system a broken child? You were betrayed, cast off by your own people simply because you are a 'half-breed'. We helped you find your father, we helped you when you were scared and had no one else to turn too. No, you have no friends. Friends would not do such things to help each other out."

"Please, just leave me be alone."

"Your eyes," Sailor Destiny exclaimed, "They're blue!"

Sailor Dark Moon turned as white as a ghost, the pain was showing, allowing her true self to show. Without saying another word, Sailor Dark Moon turned and ran down the corridors, away from the others to her own private chambers where she could be alone.

"Shall we follow her?" Sailor Destiny asked, walking up beside Sailor Earth. "Or do you believe it would be best if we just let her be?"

"It'd be best to leave her alone for now. She is distraught, a lot is happening to her too fast. Her biggest fear has always been to relive the past that she has been trying so hard to escape, but I am afraid it has caught up with her. She cannot run nor hide any longer," Sailor Earth replied sadly. "She has to realize that soon or it is just going to destroy her inside."

"Excuse me?" Super Sailor Venus asked in attempt to gather the attention of the mysterious scouts. "Would you please tell me what it is that you meant when you called Sailor Dark Moon a 'half-breed'?"

"Half-breed, there are two meanings to that term Venus," replied Sailor Pluto, "One is an acceptable form, and that is when a child is born to a parent that is a royal and a parent which is a commoner of either their planet or another within the solar system, with some exceptions of coarse."

"A commoner?" asked Super Sailor Jupiter. "Do you mean one without a title? Like duchess or duke?"

"That's correct. A simpleton, some would prefer to call them."

"What's the other meaning?" asked Super Sailor Mars

"The other…" continued Luna, "Is unacceptable and is heavily criticized and judged by both the royal family, the people of the planet and the union of planets. What it means is when a child is born to parents, who are from different solar systems all together; at least one of the parents is a royal of course. This is what Sailor Dark Moon is cor… oh dear. It cannot be…."

"What is it Luna? What's wrong?" Super Sailor Mini Moon asked

"Nothing, Small Lady, it's alright."

-Flashback-  
Silver Millennium

"Rayne, there is someone I want you to meet." Princess Trinity of Earth said excitedly as she pulled her new friend, Princess Rayne through the garden.

The two girls were no older then the tender age of three. Princess Rayne was on earth, visiting the royal family in hopes to find if her father who had left well over a year ago to his home planet of Eros, a planet in the nether realm solar system, was dead.

"Who?" Princess Rayne asked, laughing as they ran through the beautiful multicolored gardens of the earth kingdom.

"My brother Prince Endymion."

The two girls came to a stop as they reached two large Victorian style doors leading to the bedchambers of the Royal family. Using their combined strength, the two children pushed the doors open. The hallway the girls came to was large, decorated with ancient statues and priceless paintings, as well as bouquets of roses everywhere your eyes touched. A smile crossed the young face of Princess Trinity as she grabbed her friend's tiny hands. Together, the two girls walked down the halls towards the princes' chambers. The girls stopped at another set of large Victorian style doors. Princess Trinity gently put her ears against the door and listened carefully. She heard various noises, coming from within the room; she gently pushed the door open and stuck her head into the room. A small boy about the age of six with jet-black hair and the most beautiful blue eyes was sitting on his bed looking out of the rather large windows staring of into the moon. A loud banging noise echoed throughout the room. The boy jumped and turned around quickly. Standing in front of the large doors stood the two girls with smiles on their faces. At the sight of the young blonde princess, he stood up.

"Princess Rayne, I would like you to meet my brother Prince Endymion. Endy, this is Princess Rayne of…"

"This is the half breed?" Prince Endymion asked walking over to Princess Rayne

"I am no half breed!" Princess Rayne exclaimed and stomped onto his foot, hard.

"You little…" Prince Endymion started, but quickly came to a halt at the sight of the young girl who now had tears building up in her eyes. "I am sorry Princess Rayne, I did not mean…"

"Why does everyone call me a half breed? It no fair, I done nothing wrong."

Endymion gave Rayne a sympathetic smile, took her small hand in his slightly larger hand, and bent down in front of her. "Want to see the Earth Kingdom's rose garden?"

Rayne looked up and Endymion, her eyes were sparkling. She smiled and nodded happily, "Please?"

Endymion nodded, stood up, and led the two girls out of the room and down the long narrow hallway towards the private rose garden of the Earth Kingdom. A beautiful sight only the Royal Family, those of the court and special guests was privileged to set their gaze on. They walked in perfect silence. The girls held onto Prince Endymion's hand until they reached two large glass doors. Prince Endymion pushed the doors open. The sight was unbelievable and the smell was the most pleasant. Princess Rayne's eyes widened, taken back by the sight before her. Ever since Rayne was a baby, she had loved roses, red ones more then any.

"WOW!" exclaimed Rayne

"Pretty?" asked Trinity

"Princess, come with me there is something else I would like to show you."

Prince Endymion took the young girl by the hand and led her along the glass walkways towards a large fountain fixated in the middle of the garden. The fountain was made of the most precious stone possible. It was a beautiful fixture of an angel in flight with the water running down her fully extended wings. Rayne walked over to the beautiful piece of art, sat on the edge and looked out into the garden. Trinity amused herself in the meantime by chasing the resident birds around the garden. Rayne was completely taken back by its beauty. So many different color roses, her favorite were easily the red.

"For you, Princess Rayne," Prince Endymion said gently kneeling beside the young princess and gave her a long stem red rose. "A token of our friendship."

Princess Rayne blushed slightly, stood up off the fountain, and ever so gently, kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

-End of Flashback-

Sailor Dark Moon leaned against the balcony outside of her chambers not taking her eyes off the Earth. There was something so peaceful about it. It upset her to know that her first day on Earth as a civilian and not a Soldier was now over. Her, like the other scouts, were to remain on the moon until the great enemy Dimmu had been defeated. A heavyhearted sigh filled the air; she lowered her head and closed her eyes tightly. When she opened her eyes again, the group of Sailor Scouts caught her eye, especially Prince Endymion, who had just given his princess a kiss before she walked off away from the group. She knew about the relationship between Serenity and Endymion back in the days of the Silver Millennium, she knew of their future as King Queen of Crystal Tokyo and of their daughter Rini. She knew all of that and yet, no matter how hard she fought it, she was still and would forever love Prince Endymion. Sailor Dark Moon was so lost in her thoughts that she did not hear the approaching steps that belonged to Princess Serenity. It was only when the princess placed her hands on the balcony did Sailor Dark Moon realized she was no longer alone. Sailor Dark Moon glanced up at the princess beside her, Serenity never noticed, or so Sailor Dark Moon believed.

"May I ask of you a question, Sailor Dark Moon?" Serenity asked, not taking her eyes off the Earth.

Sailor Dark Moon sighed in frustration. "You're the princess; you can do what ever it is you wish."

Princess Serenity turned her head in order to face the dark scout in front of her. "Why is it that you hate me, even before you get to know me?"

"What would make you come to the assumption that I hate you?"

"Rayne, you were rather rude to me today in class and just a moment ago, I noticed that look you gave me. Call me blind Rayne, but that was not exactly the look of friendliness."

"How did you…"

"Know? Rayne, the necklace you were wearing in class today is the same symbol that you have on your uniform."

"Alright, so you figured that part out. I don't hate you princess, I just envy you." Sailor Dark Moon replied standing up straight and walked over to the other side of the balcony.

"Envious of me? But why, I have seen your power, Dimmu fears you." Princess Serenity exclaimed and walked over to the side of Sailor Dark Moon.

"That is why I am envious of you, Princess Serenity. You are going to be Queen someday. You are going to have a beautiful daughter and marry the man you love most, and me, I'll forever be another one of the royal family's soldiers."

"You are a princess of your own respected planet, are you not?"

"One of them," Sailor Dark Moon responded firmly. "The other, where I was born cast me off like I was nothing. In their eyes, I was nothing. I was just a half-breed. It does not seem like such a big deal, however, to everyone else it was a big deal. Hell, my own mother lied to me about my father's death."

"One of them?"

"Half-Breed."

"The unacceptable form of 'half-breed' I would guess. Therefore, your parents are from two separate solar systems. And you said you were a princess in Eros, so that must mean that it was your father who was the royal." Serenity said quickly, remembering what Luna and Super Sailor Pluto had explained earlier to them.

"They were both royalty," whispered Sailor Dark Moon as tears began to fill her eyes. "Shortly after I was born the court had wanted me to be shipped away. I was not fit to be the heir to the thrown and the family's powers. However, my parent's refused it, saying they wanted to raise me to be a Queen."

"What happened to your father?"

"He was called home to Eros shortly after my first birthday to defend his planet from an enemy."

"Why did you leave? Where you forced?"

"Technically, however, it was my choice to leave. I was angry, bitter," Sailor Dark Moon continued. Her voice began to sadden with each word she spoke. "Upon hearing news from the Earth Kingdom that my father had perished in the great battle, my mothers court 'suggested' that she re-marry immediately. They gave her some lame excuse on how I needed a father. Like they cared."

"What happened? Did your mother re-marry?"

"Yes, when I was three just a few months after hearing that my father was dead. Shortly after, she became pregnant and gave birth to my sister. I was four at the time and I was excited beyond belief to have a sister. However, she was a pure blood and that's when it got really ugly for me." Sailor Dark Moon said quietly as tears began to fall from her saddened eyes

"I'm sorry." Princess Serenity said softly, offering sympathy to the broken soul

"How can you possibly be sorry Serenity?" Sailor Dark Moon shouted loudly, startling Serenity. "You have everything you could ever want. Do you have any idea what it is like to be told at the age of four that your mother never wanted you? Do you have any idea what it is like to leave the only place you have ever known and go to a place where you don't even know if they'll accept you because you're a half-breed? Have you even fallen so hard, so deep in love only to be called back to your home planet to fight in a battle at the age of sixteen only to return months later to discover that he is involved with another woman just because he believes what he was told by his court, that I was dead! No Serenity, you haven't."

"You're right, Rayne, I haven't," Princess Serenity replied as tears filled her eyes. "But I am only trying to help. You have got to stop running away from your past… you're seventeen…"

"Seventeen!" exclaimed Sailor Dark Moon. "You think I am seventeen? For over a thousand years, Serenity, I have sat around waiting for an enemy to attack that never did, waited for the Princess of the Moon to be born only to have that happen seventeen years ago. Unlike you Sailor Scouts and company, we never got the chance to be reborn and have a normal life on Earth. Instead, we were given immortality and the task to watch over you until the end of time. You got the chance for happiness and all we got was immortality."

"Immortality is a great honor," Princess Serenity said. However, Sailor Dark Moon simply rolled her eyes. "My mother, Queen Serenity, always told me, 'immortality is given only to those who have proven themselves worthy. A warrior who is given immortality…"

"Has powers that surpasses the rest," said Sailor Dark Moon cutting off Princess Serenity in mid-sentence. "I know Princess; I have heard it all before."

An awkward silence crept over the two women. Sailor Dark Moon found herself once again watching Prince Endymion as he stood, speaking to the other curious Sailor Scouts. In the eyes of Sailor Dark Moon, Prince Endymion still held all the grace and good looks that he had over a thousand years ago. Princess Serenity noticed that Sailor Dark Moon's gazed upon her friends and narrowed her eyes in concern. Was it possible that her precious Endymion was the love Sailor Dark Moon spoke? It could not be Endymion had never mentioned anything of his past with her back in the days of the Silver Millennium. She was simply paranoid, or so she convinced herself.

"Rayne, why is it that your scout name is Dark Moon?"

"I am the leader of the Sailor Soldiers, Serenity, selected by the spirit of Queen Serenity. I was privileged to be given a percentage of the power the moon holds." replied Sailor Dark Moon.

"Sailor Dark Moon?" A voice asked from behind the two women. They both turned around and came face to face with Sailor Collisto. Her uniform was identical to Super Sailor Mars accept for the fact that her boots were knee high with the symbol of Collisto, the Chinese character for peace on them as well as her choker and locket. Her hair was long and fire engine red and her eyes were a beautiful chocolate brown. "She is ready and waiting."

"Thank you, Sailor Collisto." Sailor Dark Moon responded, nodding her head in approval. She turned her attention to Princess Serenity and offered her a gentle smile. "Princess Serenity, please follow me."

-Flashback-

Earth Kingdom

"You are leaving?" Prince Endymion asked looking at his dearest friend who stood before him with a small bag on her shoulder.

"Yes, my mommy doesn't love me." tears began to welt in the eyes of the eyes of Princess Rayne

"The moon princess is leaving her palace?" Andrew, Endymion's cousin said softly. "The great Queen Serenity has allowed her daughter to be sent away for being a…"

"Don't say it!" the small princess exclaimed covering her ears, and the built up tears escaped down her cheek

Prince Endymion embraced the small princess and allowed her to release her pain and sorrow. Moments passed and Prince Endymion pulled away from the hug and kissed her forehead, the symbol of the moon still shun brightly.

"My dear princess, you are welcome here to the Earth Kingdom any time your heart desires. If you see Trinity, let her know I'm worried."

"I shall." Princess Rayne replied quietly

"Good-bye, dear Princess of the moon."

-End of Flashback-

"Where is she from?" Super Sailor Venus asked

"Eros." replied Sailor Earth

"No, I mean where else? Eros and?"

"That is not my choice to tell, Venus. We made a pact over a thousand years ago to never reveal our leaders past."

"Why does she run from it then?" asked Super Sailor Jupiter

"It is a long story…" replied Sailor Waterfall

Super Sailor Jupiter was about to ask another question, however, before anyone could say anything a scream belonging to Princess Serenity filled the palace corridors. The company sitting outside of the palace leaped to their feet and turned their attention towards the Moon Kingdom's armory.

"Serenity!" shouted Super Sailor Saturn

"Follow me!" Sailor Earth shouted and led the company down the castle corridors.

-Armory-

Five Minutes Ago

Sailor Dark Moon led the princess into the large armory of the Moon Kingdom. The room was covered with various large machines and computers. Serenity looked around the room in amazement, taken back by the update made to the armory since the days of the Silver Millennium. Sailor Dark Moon walked over to a computer near the entrance and pressed a button.

"Face this wall and don't move princess." demanded Sailor Collisto

A few moments passed and Serenity soon became impatient. However, she continued to follow the orders given to her, figuring it was for her own safety. A brilliant white light filled the room, startling the Princess. She tightly closed her eyes to avoid being tempted from looking over her shoulder. A chill ran down her spine as a set of footsteps approached her. She tightened her eyes; temptation was simply growing to be too much for her.

"Princess Serenity." said a gentle voice from behind her

Serenity froze, she recognized the voice, and it was soft, gentle and full of much wisdom. Princess Serenity slowly turned around and came face to face with her mother, Queen Serenity. Serenity's eyes widened in amazement and screamed.

"Princess!" shouted Sailor Earth as she ran into the armory as fast as her legs could carry her. She came to a halt when she noticed Queen Serenity standing before her daughter and her eyes widened. She looked at Sailor Dark Moon and shook her head in amazement. "It worked, I do not believe it. You… you did it!"

Princess Serenity turned to face Sailor Dark Moon who now stood on a large windowsill. She looked at her with a completely shocked look on her face, "You brought my mother back?"

Sailor Dark Moon looked away from the others to avoid the eyes of her mother and to avoid her secret from possibly being revealed. "Yes Serenity, I did."

Queen Serenity's gaze turned towards the soldier on the window staring at the Earth. Below her, the group of companions gazed up at her trying to figure out the silence. "Rayne!"

Sailor Dark Moon turned and looked at Queen Serenity; her eyes had once again turned into the magenta color they were earlier, with the same dead, emotionless stare. She closed her eyes and teleported out of the window and to the door of the armory. Without a single word to the Queen, Princess, Prince, scouts and soldiers, she walked out of the room and down the hall to return once more to her chambers.

"What's her deal?" asked Super Sailor Mars, looking in the direction Sailor Dark Moon had been just seconds ago

"She's a broken woman." replied Queen Serenity, her smile was now faded and was replaced with a grim look.

"You know her story?" asked a curious Princess Serenity

"Yes my dear daughter. However, the choice to tell you the story is her choice and her choice alone."

"I feel bad for her." Prince Endymion said quietly, almost in a whisper

"You…you feel bad for her?" snapped Sailor Earth walking over to Prince Endymion and stood eye-to-eye with him. "You are the reason she is so distraught and yet you have no memory of what happened!"

"Trinity!" Queen Serenity shouted, startling Sailor Earth, "Calm yourself down my dear. Go check on Rayne. Harmony, Savanna, Cascata, you go along with her, she needs her friends in a time of need like this."

"Time of need!" Princess Serenity shouted surprised by what her mother had said. "She's Crazy! And I highly doubt that Sailor Earth is a good person to see her…"

"Oh, and why the hell not, _Princess?_" snapped Sailor Earth

"You yelled at my Endy for saying he felt bad for Rayne!"

"I have full right to yell at him Serenity! I'm from the same dahm royal blood like as Endymion!"

"Trinity?" whispered Prince Endymion and his eyes went blank as he remembered

-Flashback-

_Earth Kingdom_

"Your majesty?" asked a young maid of the Earth Kingdom, "Could you please come with me?"

The young Prince Darien Endymion looked up at the woman beside him, her blonde hair was pulled back into a bun and her bright blue eyes shun brightly. He nodded and took the young maid's hand. She led him out of the rose garden and into the chambers of his parents. He slowly opened the door and peaked inside. His mother was laying on the large king sized canopy bed, tucked under the red silk sheets, sitting up against the headboard holding a small newborn baby in her arms, nestled into the left side of her body. Prince Endymion slowly approached the bed and climbed on top of it.

"Mama?" whispered Prince Endymion

"My soon, Endymion, meet your younger sister, Trinity."

-End of Flashback-

"Darien?" Princess Serenity shouted, sending Prince Endymion crashing back into reality

"Uh?"

"Are you alright?" asked Princess Serenity

"You," Prince Endymion said, his voice low, ignoring the worried princess beside him, "You're my sister."

Sailor Earth froze and stared at Prince Endymion, ignoring the reactions of those around them. She looked at Princess Serenity, then at the Queen, then back at her brother, and nodded. She was surprised that Prince Endymion would remember.

"Is that all you remember?" asked Sailor Heartache

Prince Endymion lowered his head sadly, trying desperately trying to remember more. He just couldn't remember a part of his past back on the Silver Millennium and the same feelings were taking over his body that he felt when he didn't know who he was before the Princess had been revealed.

"There's more?" asked Princess Serenity, looking at each of the Soldiers in front of her.

"Much more Princess." Sailor Dark Moon said, walking into the room once again. Serenity walked over to Sailor Dark Moon however, she was ignored. "We have to prepare for an attack; I feel that there is some sort of danger approaching us. We must prepare for battle. Queen Serenity, you and the princess must remain in this armory at all times. Your protectors, Venus, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Uranus, Saturn, Pluto and Neptune, shall remain here with you in case the enemy finds their way in here. My Soldiers will come with me to meet the attackers head on."

"Stay?" Super Sailor Venus asked, "What about the battle?"

"Obey the orders given to you, Venus." Sailor Dark Moon snapped

"Sailor Venus, Sailor Scout of love, Sailor Dark Moon holds much wisdom. Follow her words; she knows what she is doing." Queen Serenity said softly.

"If at any time you are in need of any assistance, please do call us." Super Sailor Pluto said softly, standing in front of the leader of the Nereid Warriors.

Sailor Dark Moon's gaze was fixated at the Sailor Scout of time, which stood before. She nodded and gave her a rare, gentle smile. "As always, Sailor Pluto."

-Outside-

"Kill them! Bring me the Queen!" Dimmu shouted at his warriors, standing on top of the peak of the Moon Palace

His warriors did not make it very far at all before they were ambushed by the hand picked Soldiers of the Queen. All but Sailor Dark Moon attacked them. Dimmu stood, watching as the battle commenced with a sadistic smile across his face. Little did he know, standing directly behind him was the leader of the Nereid Warriors, Sailor Dark Moon. She raised her staff and under her breath, she muffled an attack. A brilliant black light escaped from her staff and hit Dimmu in the back sending him sailing off the palace and straight into the marble floors beneath them. A grin crossed the face of Sailor Dark Moon as she walked straight and disappeared into thin air, reappearing in front of Dimmu who was struggling to stand up. Dimmu looked up, only to have a staff pointed at his neck. He froze; he knew who was standing on the other end of the staff.

"You have been well trained, Rayne." Dimmu whispered

"Leave Dimmu," Sailor Dark Moon snarled, hatred burning in her eyes, "leave the Moon Kingdom and do not ever show your face here again! You know I could easily kill you. Leave now and I will spare your life. Return and I will show you the true meaning of a painful death."

A sadistic smile escaped from the lips of Dimmu as he hovered himself into the air and held onto his injured side, "You could never kill me, Rayne."

Sailor Dark Moon gripped her staff again, this time with a tighter, more determined grip and narrowed her eyes at the man before her, "Why is that Dimmu, I do NOT fear you!"

"You could not nor would you ever kill your own father."

With that, Dimmu disappeared, leaving Sailor Dark Moon standing alone, stunned. She fell into a heap on her knees. Once again, Dimmu, her father, left her emotionless and alone. Sailor Dark Moon's face went from being sad and tear driven to being covered with hatred. One second, her eyes were blue and with a single blink, they turned into the darkest of black.

"Revenge will rear its ugly head." whispered Sailor Dark Moon just seconds before she collapsed.


End file.
